


The Bathroom Stall

by thegaromaster



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegaromaster/pseuds/thegaromaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac pinned Charlie up against the wall, and now well Charlie had Mac pinned up against the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bathroom Stall

**Author's Note:**

> so im falling into this pairing pretty hard. a pretty quick drabble of charlie and mac at the bar. inspired by an anon post on tumblr. sorry if it's a bit of a mess, i've been working on other stuff whilst bashing this out!  
> thanks for reading!  
> this is my [tumblr](http://the-garomaster.tumblr.com/)!

After Mac had pinned up Charlie against the wall the table had now turned, sort of. Mac had his faced pressed up against the grimy wall of one of the bathroom stalls in the bar. It wasn't the most pleasant experience, but he the situation demanded it, and Mac couldn't really say no to be fucked by Charlie. He let out a short but deeply satisfied moan, and felt Charlie take a hold of his hair, pushing his face further into the wall.

"Dude, you need to shut the hell up." Charlie said, giving another quick push of Mac's head before he resumed the rhythmic thrusts that caused Mac to moan so sweetly. Charlie loved it, the noises that Mac made when he pushed himself deep inside. They ignited something inside Charlie that he just couldn't control, something primal and animalistic.

"I can't, I can't help it, bro." Mac's whispers were broken and quick, but coated in those sweet little moans that Charlie loved so much. He gave a hard thrust into Mac, his hand still on Mac's head.

Another rather loud moan escaped Mac.

"Dude, you can't, you can't keep doing that if, if you need me to shut up." Mac tried to get his point across as clearly as he could, though it was hard when someone was fucking you. Charlie didn't say anything in return, he just moved his hands from the back of Mac's head and wrapped it around Mac's mouth. He could feel Mac's hot breath in the palm of his hand. He held tighter and continued his pace.

Every now and then he'd hold himself as deep as he could inside of Mac, grabbing hold of Mac's hips to make sure he stayed there and give shorts thrusts into Mac, grinding the end of cock into Mac's prostate. It made Mac whimper, though this time was different. He wanted to taste Charlie some more, he straightened himself up, though keeping his back arched so Charlie was deep inside of him, and he turned his head as far as it'd go. Charlie knew exactly what Mac wanted, taking one hand and pulling Mac's head a little closer to his own, he saw the pained expression on Mac's face. Too far, he thought and reached over to Mac, joining their lips. Charlie gave little thrusts and Mac pushed to meet them. Charlie was done kissing. They didn't have time for this, they both needed to just come and get on with their work.

Charlie started to thrust more aggressively, but he needed more control, furiously grabbing a hold of Mac's tank top. He needed more though. He pulled tighter and tighter. The front of the neckline began to pull around Mac's neck, and started to chafe. It wasn't good enough, Charlie needed more. Taking a step back, he pushed Mac's back over some more, allowing him to push further inside of Mac. Mac had his hands pressed up against the wall of stall, and Charlie gripped on to Mac's shoulders, and began pulling Mac back to meet his thrusts. He could feel that familiar tightness return, as his legs began to clench. His breath became rough, and Mac could hear small grunts hidden under his breath.

"Fuck." Charlie breathed, wrapping his arms tight around Mac and pulling him back one final time, and knowing what this was Mac pushed back as hard as he could.

"Charlie..." he whispered back to him, feeling the pulses of Charlie's cock inside of him, riding each one out for as he long as he could. Charlie leant his brow on to the back of Mac's neck, feeling the hot pants that came with it. Charlie caught his breath, and started a gentle onslaught of kisses at the nape of Mac's neck, letting his hand drop down to work on Mac's still rather hard dick. It didn't take long before Mac was close, and with a final few strokes Mac let go, spilling his come all over stall wall and bathroom floor. Charlie could feel Mac clench around his now limp dick, before he pulled out and went clean himself up. Mac took a moment before pulling his boxers and jeans up in one swift movement and buttoning himself up, not bothering to clean himself up.

"What about this mess?" Charlie asked. Pointing at Mac's recent spillage over the stall wall and bathroom floor.

"Hey man, that's Charlie work and besides I've got to go clean up the mess you've made, or did you forget about that?" Mac asked, raising one of his brows. Mac turned to leave, before Charlie called him back.

"Umm, so, yeah..." Charlie stumbled, before placing a quick kiss on to Mac's lips. Mac returned the kiss with a smile before turning back to the door and heading out.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my stuff! i really hope you enjoyed this!  
> 


End file.
